Spandex's Unyouthful Side
by Kannika
Summary: Gai says that spandex is one hundred percent youthful. But when it brings guys over to Tenten when she already has a boyfriend, it has NO youth left in it. Oh, yes. And the guys will be severely punished. -Nejiten- Happy belated Easter!


**A/N- Happy belated Easter! So sorry I couldn't get it up in time, but I had no free time during Easter weekend. And I have lots and lots of chocolate. XD Happy day! Thank you to DemonicAngel08 for the idea! I really hope it turned out as good as you expected. Kinda rushed, but hey. I like it. And post-dating NejiTen is so much more fun to write. Please read and review!**

Spandex's Unyouthful Side

"Yosh! This is the height of all youthfulness!" Lee bellowed, jumping up and down in small circles.

"Lee, you don't hop in circles." Neji snapped, folding his arms in obvious annoyance.

Tsunade had better pay them out the nose for this mission.

"Neji!" Tenten scolded, resisting the urge to copy his gesture. She really was getting annoyed with his lack of humor for these missions.

Of course 'humor' and 'Neji' were never used in the same sentence, but still! At least he wasn't nearly as bad off as her, with or without a sense of humor.

She sighed. This sure was an instance where spandex was not youthful in the least, and if Lee mentioned it she (and Neji) would pummel him to a pulp, mission or not.

You see, while the boys were in bunny costumes- complete with ears and giant paws and (to Neji's dismay) a puffy tail in back-, she had a tight tan spandex suit on, with bunny ears and a tail and paws and bunny slippers.

Honestly, it was much more embarrassing to her than to the boys. (Although, she had to say that the look on her boyfriend's face when he saw her outfit was priceless- complete love stuck idiot look, with nosebleed, blush, and stuttering for added effect.)

"Hey, dudes! Check out the hot Easter bunny!" A boy's shout sent a new look of agitation onto Tenten's face, and she sighed as a couple of teenage boys shouldered aside the parents and little kids around her to stand in front of her.

"So… what's a girl like you doing just standing around?" One of them grinned, and she twitched, scooting a little bit closer to Neji in the hopes that he would chase them off.

"I'm on a mission." She hissed back. "Now please leave. You're scaring away the little kids."

"Mission, huh?" He completely ignored her request for space. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm a kunoichi, and if you don't leave, me and my team will make you." She snapped back, hands on her hips. She hopefully looked behind her, but Lee was dragging Neji away, who looked like he wanted to rip the boy's head off.

She sighed. Of all the times to stop Neji from being possessive, this was the wrong one.

"Kunoichi, huh? Not very Easter bunny-like, girlie. What are you going to do to me anyways if I come too close?" To test, he stepped a little bit closer, and instead of backing away like he probably expected, she smacked him across the face so hard the whole street grew quiet for a few seconds to stare at her and the unlucky boy.

"That." She smirked in self-satisfaction. "And there's plenty more where that came from, pervert." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on!" He protested, hand pressed to his stinging cheek. "I was only joking! I actually just wanted to see if you had a boyfriend, because I figured he would beat me up. But, apparently, you don't have a boyfriend since you had to defend yourself."

"Hm, that would be good logic except for the fact that I have a boyfriend, and he's going to beat you up right now." Tenten smirked wider as she sensed Neji's chakra coming back.

"Well, I'm not scared of him. I'm the toughest guy in this whole town!" He flexed his muscles, and Tenten couldn't help but laugh out loud.

This guy was dead.

"Well, apparently you're not. Because you're not a shinobi. And my boyfriend is." Tenten waltzed away to stand by the now-back-in-normal-clothes Neji, who had activated the byakugan threateningly, and also-back-in-normal-clothes Lee, how was punching one fist into the other palm threateningly.

The boy paled. "Y-your boyfriend is _Hyuga Neji?_" He stuttered, all cockiness gone. "And your teammate is _Rock Lee?_" He took a step back.

"Yep!" She giggled, aware that if she asked them to both the boys would kill this teen in the blink of an eye. "And I'll tell you right now, they don't like random strangers trying to flirt with me."

"May I please go first, Tenten?" Lee growled, and with a flick of her wrist Lee had the boy by the collar and was dragging him away crying and begging for mercy.

"Lee, hurt him but don't kill him. Neji and I want a turn, too, and then we can let Tsunade take care of the rest." She called, and Lee nodded.

"Sorry we had to take off. Lee said we should change out of our costumes first so we don't fail the mission by scaring the little kids." Neji explained after they had left their view, and Tenten nodded.

"That makes sense. And don't worry, I had fun bruising his ego first." She grinned. "But I do expect you to make it up to me, _boyfriend."_ She batted her eyelashes at him, and he sighed.

"Well, I had some chocolate saved for me..." He unwrapped the chocolate bar and popped it halfway into his mouth, and Tenten stood on tiptoe to take the last bit, brushing his lips in the process.

"Oh, come on. You knew that was mine." She smiled, and Neji swallowed the rest then reached back down to kiss her again, this time without chocolate to cover it up.

A little girl who had come to see the Easter bunnies stopped right in front of them, eyes wide. "Mommy, why is the Easter bunny kissing that guy?" She asked, and her mother gasped and covered her eyes.

"For shame! Why are you two making out?! You're still the Easter bunny still, girl! Give it a rest!" She cried, and Tenten kept her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck, but turned around to give the woman a silly grin.

"Because the Easter bunny has a very hot boyfriend."

**Alright Neji-kun! XD Yay for not-quite-over-the-edge-yet Neji fangirls! (Tenten's crossed the line. XD) Anywho, happy Easter! Review for a chocolate! Because chocolate is love. XP**


End file.
